Pokemon The Next Generation of Awesome
by callisto93
Summary: This story is set twenty years on. It's about Ash's daughter Delia, Brock's youngest brother Sonny and Gary's son Sam. I've also created a new Team Rocket. R and R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

In Pallet town, our heroine Delia Ketchum is discussing her approaching tenth birthday with her mother while helping her out in their water gym.

"What pokemon should I chose to start with? A water type like Squirtle or a fire type like Charmander or Cyndaquil! Or maybe…", Misty interrupted her daughter before she got into one of spins.

"Honey, I'm glad that you're taking getting your pokemon licence seriously but I think we should sit down and talk about this as a family.", she said, throwing some food to some Gyarados in the water tank. She sighed as she said this, getting Ash to agree to letting Delia go out on her own and becoming a pokemon trainer was as likely as her hitching a ride on the Gyarados.

"Where is your father by the way?", she asked, ruffling Delia's orange locks of hair which stuck out in bangs.

"He's in the other gym finishing off some poor guy.", beamed Delia, who hero-worshipped her father.

"Great - another ego trip.", said her mother with fake enthusiasm.

Delia ran straight ahead of her into the gym that was built behind their house and was owned by her father, who is one of the top pokemon masters in the world . They both stood at the sidelines watching Ash Ketchum claim another victory.

"PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT!", ordered Ash and the electric mouse jumped up and shocked the opponent's Ekans.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Ash Ketchum wins!", boomed a computerised voice. The opponent fell to his knees beside his injured Ekans,

"But how? I trained so hard. I have some of the most powerful pokemon."

"Don't worry about it man, just keep training and you'll get better.", said Ash, helping the man up. The stranger straightened up,

"You're right! I will train harder, defeat you and then everyone will know the name Yugi Moto!", he declared and the sprinted out of the gym, laughing manically as he did.

"That's the spirit!", Ash called after him.

"Pika pi!", agreed Pikachu, who then ran over to Delia and licked her face.

"Oh hi you two, I didn't realise you were here.", said Ash, sitting in between them on the bench.

"So Dee, how good was I?, he asked, putting his arm around Misty.

"Well, as usual Dad, you socked it to him real good.", she answered, punching the air,

"And just think just think in a few days I will be the one creaming guys!", she continued. Ash froze,

"What are you talking about Honey?"

"My birthday is in a few days, remember? Since I'll be turning ten, I can get my licence and become a pokemon trainer.", she chimed. Misty watched in despair as her husband's facial expression slowly went from a smile to a deep frown.

"Well I don't know about that.", he finally said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ash, can we talk about this?", Misty pleaded but to no effect.

"I've made up my mind Misty. She is too young to go out there by herself.", he shook his head. Misty sighed,

"But you left home when you were ten and you turned out alright. Kind of. And anyway, Delia won't be on her own - she will have Brock's little brother Sonny by her side."

"Oh well, that's a relief." muttered Ash, sarcastically.

"Ash!"

"The world has changed since I was ten and we both have enemies out there. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"The world's not the only thing has changed since then.", Misty said under her breath.

"Look, we can talk about this later. Brock is coming for a visit and I wanna get ready. I'm sure Delia won't mind waiting another eight years or so to get her licence. Right Dee?", he turned to his daughter but she wasn't there.

"Delia?"

Delia sat by the water tank in Misty's gym and dangled her bare feet at the water. Pikachu ran up to her and gave her a little nudge,

"Pika.", it said gently.

"I thought Dad would be happy that I want to follow in his footsteps.", she sobbed, "But he doesn't and I just don't get it? - Why won't he let me have the chance to prove myself as a trainer?", the creature just shrugged and left her alone, she sighed heavily.

"Dee, you in here?", came a voice which she thought was her father's but when she turned around she saw her beat friend sonny. Sonny looked an awful lot like his brother, he had dark skin, spiky hair (which he styled into a fauxhawk and eyes which never seemed to open.

"Have you been crying?", he asked as he took off his shoes and sat beside her.

"No! It's just allergies!", she said as she wiped away her tears furiously.

"Uh-huuuuh."

"Anyway, when did you get here?", she said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"We just arrived a few minutes ago. Brock is talking to your folks right now, he says I can stay for your birthday.", Delia tensed up at the mention of her birthday as Sonny waved to some Magic carp swimming by.

"I heard your Dad tell Brock that you're not allowed to go out training pokemon - bummer."

"Well you heard wrong!", she huffed, crossing her arms. Sonny looked at her in puzzlement and she shrugged,

"Okay, you heard right! But just because my Dad told me not to get my licence doesn't mean I can't."

"Wait - What are you saying ?"

"I'm saying I'm gonna get my licence, I'm saying I will get my starter pokemon, I'm saying I will be the greatest pokemon master of them all - even better than my Mom and Dad!", she declared, passionately with fire in her eyes.

"You're going to run away and become a pokemon trainer anyway, aren't you?", Sonny asked, warily.

"You catch on fast, Sonnyboy!"

"And I suppose you want me to partake in this adventure with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Come on Sonny, it's like my Dad always says : "To become a pokemon master you have to take risks." Will you take the risk and run away with me?", Delia chimed.

Sonny smiled,

Alright, I'm in. When do we leave?"

"On the night o my birthday."

"Makes sense."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Brock and Sonny stayed for her birthday two days later. On that fateful morning, Misty, Ash, Brock, Sonny and Pikachu all sang happy birthday to her (well Pikachu just repeatedly sang "Pika" but they knew what he meant.). Brock made her a pokeball - shaped cake and her parents threw her a party which originally was supposed to be just them plus her Grandmother Delia senior and her aunts- Daisy, Violet and Lily but the house seemed to be packed full of people.

"Who are half of these people?", asked Sonny, not recognising a single soul.

"Most of them are just people wanting to get to know the world famous pokemon masters Misty and Ash Ketchum. Parasites! Come on Sonny, let's go some where quiet.", they slipped outside into the garden to talk in private,

"Alright, nobody is watching, we can slip out and get our pokemon now from Professor Oak so we will be ready to slip out tonight.", explained Delia. Sonny looked unsure,

"I don't know Dee, this is your party - somebody is going to notice that we're gone."

"We've cut the cake and stuff and anyway Mom and Dad are too caught up with guests to even acknowledge that we're missing.", she replied, bitterly. They mounted their bikes and cycled swiftly to Professor Gary Oak who didn't live very far from them. They expected a large crowd of young trainers hopefully get a pokemon for themselves but when they arrived the front of Oak's house was completely clear.

"Do you think we're the first ones here?", asked Delia, who wasn't exactly great at keeping an eye on time and so usually ended up late to everything.

"First time for everything, Dee.", smiled Sonny. Suddenly, a cheery voice greeted them,

"Welcome young trainers!", a young man with reddish-brown hair and a smug smile wearing a lab coat walked over to them. "Tell me your names and I'll see if I can get you started."

"Hello, I'm Sonny and this is my friend Delia.", Gary squinted at Delia, noticing that she had familiar brown eyes with even more thunderbolt - shaped marks under them,

"Hmmmmm, you're not a Ketchum - are you?", he asked. Delia blushed and shook her head furiously,

"No sir, I'm Delia - ah - Waterflower! That's it!", she then laughed nervously. If he found out who she was he could tell her parents what she was up to.

"Huh, what a funny coincidence - We have two Delias in Pallet town and they're not even related. Oh well, if you will follow me to the lab I can help you out.", he smiled.

When they got there he retrieved two little red computer - like gadgets from his desk and handed it to them,

"Here are your Pokedexes - these are vital to a pokemon trainer and they tell you anything you need to know about pokemon.", then the professor led them over to shelves with hundreds upon hundreds of poke balls,

"Usually we have just three types of pokemon to choose from - a water, fire and grass pokemon. But now we have widened the choice and feel that the "pokemon choosing the trainer" approach works best.", the professor explained. Sonny scratched his head, confused,

"Pokemon choosing the trainer? How exactly does that work?"

"Go over to the poke balls, look around and if a poke ball moves slightly then that pokemon has found a connection with you and wants you to choose it. Go on - try it!", he urged the young trainers , nudging them towards the shelves. The trainers walked cautiously over, excitement building inside of them. Delia glided her hand carefully over the poke balls when one shook at her hand. She pulled it away and the ball moved again. She picked it up and felt a sudden rush of affection for whatever might be inside of the ball.

"Do you think you might have been chosen, Delia?", the professor beamed.

"I - I think so."

"Well go on then, see what pokemon has chosen you!", Delia held out the poke ball and a red beam jutted out. A small, fox - like creature emerged. It was a sandy brown colour with big, pointy ears and a large, bushy tail. It winked at her and she gasped.

"An Eevee!", breathed Sonny. Delia held her pokedex out in front of it,

**Eevee, the Evolution pokemon. It has the potential to evolve into one of seven different pokemon.**

"Cool!", Delia said.

"Cool indeed, I had an Eevee myself, very loyal creatures.", said the professor, gleefully. Delia approached the creature slowly but it jumped into her arms,

"Friendly one, aren't you?", she laughed as it rubbed it's face against her. She looked over to see Sonny examining a pokeball,

"Find the pokemon for you Sonny?", she asked. Sonny looked away nervously,

"Yeah - I guess."

"Ooooh! What kind of pokemon is it?"

"Uh, does it matter? Let's go Dee. We got what we came for."

"Don't be like that! What pokemon did you get? Tell me!", Delia tried to grab the pokeball from Sonny's grasp.

"Dee, no! Stop it! We better go now!", Sonny dragged Delia out o the lab.

"Thanks professor!", Delia saluted him.

"Anytime! Don't forget to give me updates on how your pokemon are getting on!", he waved to them.

Professor Oak took a break from helping young trainers, to sit down and have a cup of tea,

"Nice kids.", he muttered to himself. His son Sam sat down beside him at the table,

"Who are?", he asked. Sam too was beginning his journey as a trainer. He looked exactly like his father : red hair, smug smile but Sam did not inherit his father's confidence and found it difficult to look people in the eye let alone make friends.

"Oh two young trainers that came in a while ago. What was their names? Ah yes, Sonny and Delia, I think.", Sam's jaw dropped to the floor,

"You mean Delia Ketchum! Daughter of the Pallet town gym leaders Ash and Misty Ketchum?"

"I don't know - wait. Whaaaaaa?", Gary Oak almost fell off his chair,

"Ash Ketchum has a daughter!"

"Dad, we live in the same town - they practically live next door!", Sam exclaimed.

"Sammy, I am a professor of pokemon, I don't have time to find out the goings on of our neighbours."

Sam sighed, his father didn't have time for a lot of things - himself included. Sam picked up his backpack and patted his father's shoulder,

"I'm off now Dad, tell Mom I said bye."

"Oh. Goodbye son, call me regularly, brush your teeth and stay out of trouble.", Oak waved off his son.

Sonny and Delia threw themselves inside the house when they got there and tried to make it look like as if they had been there the whole time. Most of the guest had left and Delia's parent's were nowhere to be seen.

"Quick, let's hide our pokemon and 'dexes under my bed.", suggested Delia. They did so and then sat at the kitchen table and finished off some cake. Her Grandmother joined them with Mr. Mime.

"There you are Dee! Where did you two get off to, huh?" she asked, nudging Mr. Mime and they both burst into laughter. Delia and Sonny blushed furiously,

"We just went outside to get some air, that's all Grandma!", squeaked Delia. Her Grandmother nodded them in a patronising and unconvinced way.

"Sure, Honey, sure.", she winked at Mr. Mime and the youngsters looked down at their feet. Misty thundered in,

"There you are! Where have you been? Do you know how rude it is to just leave your guests!", she scolded. Delia senior shook her head,

"They just went outside into the sunshine like a lot of ten year olds do. And these guests you are referring to are just strangers who didn't even know this was a birthday party.", she said coolly. Misty blushed,

"I'm sorry Dee - I was just worried, that's all.", she her arm around her,

"We got your present kiddo - it's waiting outside.", Delia jumped up with excitement and zoomed out to the front yard where she saw her father standing outside, his hands behind his back. Pikachu, perched on his shoulder, gave a proud smile and a wink,

"pika - Pikachu!"

"Will you just let me give the present to her first!", Ash turned to him.

"Let's hop it's not a pokemon.", Sonny whispered beside her. Delia elt a sudden pang of guilt but then shook her head,

"He doesn't want me to get a pokemon, remember?", she hissed back.

"Yeah, but still…", it was infuriating how much Sonny contradicted her but was also sort of the reason they were friends.

"Ta - da!", Ash whipped out a hat from behind him and placed it on Delia's head.

"Happy birthday sweetie!", her parents sang in unison and got her into a group hug.

"Well - that's not a pokemon.", Sonny said to her when she was released from her parent's embrace.

"Oooooh that was your father's hat when he first started out as a trainer!", chirped her Grandmother.

"Yeah well you need a suitable hat for when you **eventually become a trainer.", Ash added quickly.**

"**It should bring you good luck - Lord knows it did your father.", Misty stated, giving Ash a knowing luck and he in turn gave her a goofy smile. Just then Brock stumbled out to them,**

"**Hey guys, I was wondering where you all were. There is still cake if you want - Holy Cow is that Ash's old hat?", Brock pointed to the red and white hat with a green triangular symbol on the front which was now on Delia's head.**

"**Yes Brock, it was Mr. Ketchum's hat. Now it's Dee's so what?", Sonny rolled his eyes.**

"**So what! This hat is legendary! Hey Ash remember that time you….."**

"**Oh yeah that was crazy man!", Ash exclaimed before Brock could finish and the two of them started laughing until tears came from their eyes.**

"**Hey Mist, remember that thing! You know that thing!", Ash laughed hysterically as he pointed at the hat. She nodded and joined in the laughter with them and Pikachu.**

"**Geez, I wonder what the joke is?", Delia senior asked Mr. Mime,**

"**Mr. Mime…", he shrugged.**

"**It's getting late, I better go to bed. What about you Sonny?", announced Delia.**

"**Oh yeah. I need to pack my things for tonight.", Sonny was elbowed in the ribs by Delia.**

"**Ow! I mean tomorrow! So I can pack up my things to leave with Brock tomorrow."**

**That night Delia waited until her parents and Brock were asleep before tip - toeing to the living room and shaking Sonny who slept on the couch awake. They got dressed and got their backpacks which were filled with clean clothes, food and their pokemon.**

"**I think it's best if we take the back door - less noise.", Sonny thought aloud.**

"**Wait! I have to do something first!", whispered Delia. She took out two pieces of paper from her backpack and disappeared into her parent's room**

"**Delia! What the heck are you doing?", Sonny hissed. She re-emerged from the room, closing the door gently behind her,**

"**Just some business to take care of,", Sonny beckoned her to the door impatiently but she stopped as she saw something on her father's shelf of badges shine from the moonlight. Overwhelmed by curiosity, she went over to the shelf and picked up a topaz - coloured stone.**

"**Dee!"**

**Delia popped the stone into her backpack and swiftly moved out the door. Taking one last look at her house, she got on her bike and peddled off ferociously, with Sonny in tow. Using the moon as light to guide them out of Pallet town.**


End file.
